


The Best Idea Yet

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kisses, M/M, Pillow Talk, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sleepy Tony, Snuggling, Stanner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Tony convinces Bruce to stay in bed and snuggle with him for a bit so he can bring up an idea he has for Bruce's birthday. Tony's ideas are NEVER good news for Bruce...Day 8 of Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "cuddling"





	The Best Idea Yet

On the rare days Tony went to bed at a reasonable time, Bruce tried his best to let the man get as much rest as possible. If you asked Tony, he got enough sleep. And he did sleep, mostly every night, but it surely wasn’t enough for a normal functioning human. So when Bruce woke up and found Tony still asleep, he tried his best to slip out of the covers and get out of the room without waking him. But when he stepped back out of the bathroom, he found Tony’s big eyes fixed on him.

Bruce smiled, loving the way Tony looked up at him when he was sleepy. “Wasn’t quiet enough, huh?” Tony grumbled something that wasn’t really words, causing Bruce to laugh. He reached out and brushed Tony’s hair back a little. “I’ll go get coffee started.”

Bruce started to walk away, but Tony’s hand latched on to his wrist. “Huh-uh. Too early. Get back in.”

Bruce thought for a moment about telling Tony no, that he had things to get done and needed to start the day. But he actually would much rather spend extra time in bed with Tony, so why argue?

He walked around to the other side of the bed and got back in as Tony rolled over. Tony was wrapped around him before he fully laid down, and he looped his arms around the other man in a comfortable and practiced manner. He had to admit, this was far better than anything else he’d planned to do that day.

Tony kissed along his jaw lazily and hummed happy noises against his skin, causing Bruce to laugh as each vibration tickled. “I been thinkin’, Doc.”

“Oh yeah? That means you’re either onto something incredible or something horrible, but you tend to think both are the same.”

“Name one horrible idea I’ve had that turned out to be awful, and naked Twister doesn’t count because we really needed a third person to do that the right way.” Tony looked up and into Bruce’s eyes

“Mmm. Yeah, I try to keep that locked away in the darkest part of my memory, thanks. How about that romantic walk in the rain where you ended up sick for a week? Or the time you tried to bake a banana cream pie and it came out purple. I mean, purple, Tony, how?”

“We said we weren’t gonna talk about that-”

“Or the time you held a press conference to tell the world we’re dating and thought it would be a good idea-”

“Oh come on, this wasn’t that bad.”

“-To tell the media that now there’s two reasons you call me The Big Guy? How about that?” Bruce poked Tony’s side, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Tony couldn’t stifle a giggle, causing Bruce to poke him again, harder. “I stand by my statement, and I stand by my judgement that nothing about that was horrible but in fact hilarious.”

Bruce sighed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Tony laid his head back on the pillow and turned to face Bruce, starting to play with a few strands of Bruce’s hair that had fallen into his face. “You’ll like this one, I promise.”

“Try me.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Depends on what your big idea is.”

“Fair enough. Your birthday’s coming up.”

“Okay, I already veto whatever this plan is.”

“Stop it!” Tony gave him a pretend pout. “You never let me plan anything fun for your birthday.”

Bruce smirked at him. “Our definitions of fun couldn’t differ more.”

“On some things. Well listen, seriously. I wanna rent us a cabin. I wanna take a week and get away somewhere in the woods, just the two of us and a bunch of cheesy movies and a stash of food that I’ll let you cook and plenty of lube. A real week away with no work or anything.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “Wow. This moment might have to go into the record book as the first time you’ve had a non-scientific idea I didn’t cringe at, the first ever proposed celebration of my birthday that I actually wanted to do, AND the first time I’ve ever heard you seemingly excited about going out into wilderness for more than two hours.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me do it? I can spend this afternoon finding the perfect place.”

Bruce saw the light in Tony’s eyes that he got when he was doing something exciting or crafting something for an important person. That spark made his heart melt every time, but especially when it was just for him. “Yes, with a few demands from me. One, let it be close enough to some small town that we can spend at least one afternoon doing something quaint and local, and two, make sure it has a very large bathtub.”

Tony grinned and kissed him. “You got it, babe.”

Bruce returned the kiss then hugged Tony, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “This might be the best birthday ever. Thank you, lovely.”

Tony smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into Bruce’s warmth. “You’re welcome… Big Guy.”

“You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” But he was laughing against Tony’s skin, and he didn’t let go.


End file.
